


Can't Let You Go

by psychoglambert



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Glambert - Freeform, Hot, Joe - Freeform, Koskinen, Lambert - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Ratliff, Sauli - Freeform, Threesomes, Tommy - Freeform, male sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoglambert/pseuds/psychoglambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam gets back from a short tour, his two boyfriends (Sauli Koskinen and Tommy Joe Ratliff) have a steamy surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let You Go

 

Title: Can't Let You Go  
Author: psychoglambert  
Pairing: Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Summary: When Adam gets back from a short tour, his two boyfriends (Sauli Koskinen and Tommy Joe Ratliff) have a steamy surprise waiting for him.  
Rating: M-18  
Note: Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.  
Disclaimer: This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

Adam Lambert walks into his home, setting his suitcase down by the door. He had just gotten back from a three-day radio tour. He looks around, not seeing his two boyfriends, Tommy Joe Ratliff and Sauli Koskinen, anywhere.  
"Tommy! Sauli! Where's my two favorite boys?" Adam calls out into the silence.  
He hears a hurried patter-more like stomping-of feet running down the hallway.  
"ADAAAM!!!!" Tommy and Sauli scream as they hurl themselves in his open, waiting arms.  
"Whoa! Settle down! It's not like I've been gone for a whole month!" Adam laughs, trying to settle them down.  
"I'm going to smother you with sudellas!" Sauli exclaims excitedly, a spew of Finnish coming from his mouth as he kisses every inch of Adam's face.  
"Awww! Thank you!" Adam says as he tries to pull back. "Settle down, Sauli," he tells him after a minute of non-stop kisses.  
Tommy squeezes his body between Sauli's and Adam's and puts his arms around Adam's waist, squeezing him tightly and whispering, "I missed you," as he buries his head in Adam's chest.  
"Oh, Glitterbaby! I've missed you too," Adam tells him as he kisses the top of Tommy's head.  
"Adam!" Sauli proclaims. "We've got a surprise for you! Come into your bedroom!"  
Adam looks at his beatiful boyfriends warily. "You guys? You didn't repaint my room again, did you?" Adam asks, remembering the time when he came home after a five-day promo tour to find that Sauli and Tommy had put ''paint on this ol' barn" (as Sauli put it) to give his bedroom a fresh look. Adam would've taken it easier on them if they'd been able to agree on a color. Instead, Tommy wanted black, and Sauli wanted pink (or "rose"), so they painted one wall black with pink body outlines and another wall pink with black flowers.  
"No. We knew you wouldn't want us to do something like that again," Sauli explained as he led Adam to his bedroom, Tommy trailing behind.  
As Adam enters the room, he doesn't notice anything majorly different other than the mess of clothes strewn about.  
"What did you do?" he asks, turning around. "Fuck," he mutters as he sees Tommy standing there, pants and underwear down around his ankles, his thick cock fully erected.  
Sauli comes up behind Adam and starts to work at his jean's fly and button. He drops Adam's pants down and strokes his hard cock with his fingertips.  
"Sauli...fuck...I need more," Adam whines, thrusting his hips into Sauli's hand.  
Sauli unbuttons his own jeans, kicking them off his legs. He rubs his hard cock over Adam's ass, teasing him.  
Tommy kneels down in front of Adam, his face inches away from Adam's cock. He looks up at Adam sexily. "You want this, don't you?" he asks Adam in a low voice.  
"Fuck, yes! Just give it to me already!" Adam growls. He wraps his hands around the back of Tommy's neck, shoving Tommy's face into his cock. He grinds his hips in a circle as Tommy flicks out his tongue to lick the head of Adam's cock.  
Tommy grabs Adam's hips, stilling them while Sauli takes off his shirt. Sauli sticks his fingers in Adam's mouth, pulls back out, and starts to roll his nipples between two fingers.  
Tommy opens his mouth, taking Adam's cock in. He slides up and down the shaft, fingering his balls. Tommy shoves Adam's cock down his throat as far as it will go, sucking as hard as he can.  
"Tommy! Fuck!" Adam moans, grabbing a fistful of Tommy's hair and pulling it hard.  
Tommy comes off of Adam's cock, standing up.  
"Adam? You tell us what you want us to do, okay?" Tommy tells him, looking over at Sauli.  
A shudder of pleasure rips through Adam's body. "Fuck, yes. Sauli, Tommy, get on the bed. Now," Adam commands as he grabs lube off the end table. Adam opens the top drawer, rifling through it. Sauli and Tommy watch as Adam pulls out a coiled whip, dildos, a glove, and handcuffs.  
"Tommy, I want you to lay down on the bed, your pretty little ass stuck in the air," Adam tells him with a grin on his face.  
Tommy goes down on the bed, panting. "Adam....fuck me," he says,  
"Not yet, Glitterbaby," Adam tells him as he comes over to Tommy snapping the handcuffs around his wrists, as Tommy lays there moaning.  
Adam walks over to Sauli and places the whip in his hands. "I want you to whip the fuck out his pretty little ass," Adam tells him reaching down and giving his cock a hard squeeze.  
Adam moves over to the foot of the bed, holding out a dildo to Sauli. "Shove it up my ass," Adam commands him. Sauli walks over to Adam. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispers, as Adam softly touches Sauli's worried face. "Okay, honey. Stretch me out first,"  
Adam smears lube on Sauli's fingers, kissing him softly. Adam bends over, ass toward Sauli. Sauli slowly pushes a finger up inside Adam, wiggling it inside him. He then adds another finger in Adam's ass, scissoring inside him.  
"Baby," Adam groans.  
Sauli pulls out of Adam, kissing the small of his back. He positions the dildo at Adam's hole, slowly pushing it inside him.  
Adam cries out in pleasure, backing into the sex toy. "Sauli, go to Tommy," Adam manages to gasp out.  
Tommy moans. "Please Sauli do something! I need to be fucked."  
Adam watches from his post as Sauli walks up to Tommy, trailing a finger on his ass. Tommy bucks up into Sauli's touch, trying to hump the mattress. Sauli uncoils the whip and brings it down with a sharp slap on Tommy's ass.  
"Oww!" Tommy screams, trying to rub his ass.  
"Oh, Glitterbaby. So good for us, so good..." Adam moans, trailing off at the sight of Sauli lubing up his fingers.  
Adam can only watch and moan as he sees Sauli enter Tommy with his index finger, pushing all the way up to the knuckle. Tommy pushes backwards, trying to get even farther on Sauli's finger.  
"Kaunis..." Sauli moans, falling back into his native language as he sees Tommy's reaction to a second finger being pushed up inside him.  
Sauli doesn't give Tommy a minute to rest before he adds a third finger, this time pulling in and out of Tommy. Sauli pulls out, leaning down to bite Tommy's ass, and without warning, slams his fingers back into him.  
"Son-of-a-bitch!" Tommy cries out, riding Sauli's fingers.  
Adam pulls the dildo out of his ass and steps foward. "Okay, that's enough. Sauli, move over." Adam lays down next to Tommy, taking off the handcuffs. "My good Glitterbaby," Adam growls as he gets on top of Tommy. "I want Sauli to get under us," Adam instructs them. "I'm gonna fuck my babies so fucking good," Adam whispers to them.  
Sauli crawls underneath Tommy, laying on his stomach, legs spread wide. Tommy trembles at the sight of Sauli, open and ready for him, offering himself up.  
Tommy straddles Sauli's ass, placing his cock at his hole. He slowly pushes in, letting Sauli get used to the thick cock invading his hole. Sauli raises up his ass, thrusting backward onto Tommy's dick.  
At the same time, Adam thrusts his cock into Tommy's open hole, grinding his hips in a circle. Tommy in turn thrusts harder into Sauli, hitting his spot. Sauli cries out, bedsheets clutched in his white-knuckled hand.  
Adam, buired deep inside Tommy's ass, starts to thrust in and out rapidly, making Tommy's cock start leaking more than it already is inside Sauli's ass. "More," Tommy chokes out.  
"Oh, I'll give you more, you little slutty bitch," Adam hisses in Tommy's ear.  
A shiver goes up Tommy's spine. "Fuck, love it when you talk dirty. Makes me think you're gonna shoot so far up my ass...." Tommy trails off as he feels something warm growing inside him.  
"You like this, bitch?" Adam growls, pushing harder.  
The warmth grows even more inside Tommy, leaving him wondering what the hell?  
Tommy puts two and two together as he feels a hot stream hit his spot. Fuck! He thinks. He's fucking pissing in me! Tommy bucks up into Adam. "Fuck, Babyboy," Tommy growls at Adam.  
Sauli moans. "Thomas! Fuck me!" Sauli reaches back and grabs Tommy's hair, yanking Tommy's head down.  
Tommy drives his hips into Sauli relentlessy. He lets himself relax, knowing how much Sauli will enjoy what he's about to do.  
Tommy pushes his muscles, letting his piss flow into Sauli. Sauli gasps, pushing back further on Tommy's cock.  
Adam reaches around Tommy's body, searching for Sauli's throbbing cock. He finds it, giving it a soft stroke. He whispers into Sauli's ear, "Let yourself go, Sunshine. Feel the sweet release." Adam feels a warm wetness grow in his hand, dripping between his fingers.  
Adam starts to pump Sauli's cock, moaning. Tommy reaches out and pinches Adam's nipple.  
"Ow! What the fuck, Tommy?" he questions Tommy.  
"MY job," Tommy manages to get out before he starts slamming into Sauli.  
As Tommy repeatedly slams into Sauli's spot, he reaches over and starts squeezing and pumping Sauli's cock. Sauli feels his balls tighten, and he viciously humps Tommy's hand.  
"Vitto..." Sauli cries out as the orgasm tears through his body, and he shoots his come into Tommy's hand.  
Tommy cries out, taking his hand back, sticks it behind him where Adam licks it clean.  
Tommy pulls away from Adam, making him whine, and pulls Sauli into a sitting position. He grabs his sides and starts to grind Sauli's ass down on his cock, fucking into him faster. The slick wet sound of Tommy's precome coating Sauli's ass makes him hold Sauli down, tight to his body, as Tommy's orgasm comes. He buiries his dick deep in Sauli's ass as he comes, shooting far up in Sauli. Tommy goes limp, not ready for what happens next.  
Adam bites down on Tommy's shoulder, sucking at the skin. He pushes Tommy flat on his stomach, and fucks inside him so hard, Tommy knows he won't be sitting tomorrow. Adam pulls out and back in, creating a messy rhythm. He slams into Tommy for the last time, feeling his balls tighten, and shoots his come inside Tommy's ass. Adam pulls out, bending down, licks Tommy clean.  
"My pretty boys, all mine," Adam murmurs, laying back on the bed.  
"So did you like our surprise?" Sauli asks Adam, laying down next to him.  
Adam laughs. "If you would do this to me every time I came back from a radio tour, I'd be gone a lot more!"  
Tommy grins at him. "Fucker," and promptly lays down by Adam and falls fast asleep.  
Adam holds his boys tight, his heart swelling up with love.


End file.
